The purpose of the Career Development Program is to attract, train, and facilitate the success of young investigators pursuing careers in translational lymphoma research as well as provide a support mechanism for established investigators to refocus their work on lymphoma. This program provides fiscal support for 1-3 years to two individuals per year; the SPORE has budgeted $50,000 per year for this purpose with matching institutional support (see institutional letter of support). The program Is administered through Core A with the SPORE Executive Committee and External Advisory Board oversight. The proposed program has well delineated processes for candidate recruitment, application solicitation, review, and selection, a mentoring plan, a program of educational activities, and an evaluation process. This program will ensure that the City of Hope is productive in contributing to the next generation of highly trained and lymphoma-focused investigators that will contribute to translational lymphoma research. During the previous funding period, seven individuals were supported, each of whom are pursuing translational work in lymphoma, and two of whom are now principal investigators on projects in this SPORE application.